sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Masquerade (101)
Sol Masquerade 'is the identity used by Alexander Ezra for the duration of Sol 101. History Most of Sol's history up to the point where he received the Omnitrix is unknown. Sol was born and raised in Genova Heights, a small, quaint town located high in sloped, forested mountains. Sol could simply not take this town and thus left. Events of Sol 101 Appearance Sol has messy blonde hair that constantly shags in his eyes, with bangs concealing a widow's peak. His eyebrows are ridiculously well done. He has a Roman nose situated where it should be, between two violet (!?) eyes. His eyelashes are ''almost ''to the point of being feminine. His teenaged body is frail and weak at the start of the story, but due to his combat over the course of the story, he gradually gets stronger and faster. Yes, violet eyes can apparently happen. I'm just as shocked as you. Now let me have my Mary Sue OC in peace. Sol's flair is a mix between funky alternative guy, hipster, and punk. He wears baggy faded jeans, a black graphic T-shirt adorned with the logo of some band that ''you've definitely never even heard of, and usually a flannel on top of that. Personality Sol is an example of a thirsty young teenage boy. He cares not for others, unless they are girls, in which case, he cares deeply for them in a crude manner. Deeply. Despite his love for women, he sees himself as a "lone wanderer". Sol is extremely patriotic for no given reason. When it comes to new experiences, Sol is incredibly apprehensive. However, he when he understands them, he quickly flourishes in them and used the knowledge gained to the furthest extend (see the Omnitrix, which Sol never used until he was forced literally at gunpoint, but now uses at any chance he can get). Sol is also very hypocritical. This will be elaborated later because I'm kinda sick of describing Sol right now. Relations The relations between Sol and his family are undisclosed, but they're not presumed to be good. Otherwise, Sol would not have been walking along an empty highway in the dead of night. Sol and Laika have a "master/slave" relationship resulting from Laika's upbringing, much to the dismay of Sol. Eventually, Sol and Laika become very close, with Laika being Sol's main "sidekick" and "teddy bear". Laika is Sol's courage, his right-hand man. Anything Sol does, he knows that Laika will come to his rescue and back him up. The Omnitrix begins mocking of Sol, but she honestly does want to see him survive. Well, she wants to see him survive as long as he is brave and not an idiot. Sol doesn't exactly like having her stuck to his wrist, but he definitely enjoys the perks of having a godstomping watch at his disposal. Equipment and Abilities While on his quest to head out to California, Sol begins to collect a humble collection of MacGuffins. *'''Omnitrix - If you don't know what this is, get off the wiki. Get. *'Hardeen's Magician Hat' - The magician's hat originally worn by Hardeen, it is now worn by Sol. Inside of the hat is a pocket dimension capable of storing practically anything, as long as it can get past the rim (no, that's not a sex joke). *'Hardeen's Crystal Ball' - A crystal ball originally belonging to Hardeen. Its function and purpose is unknown, at least to Sol and Laika. Someone's bound to understand it, right? Ultranatural Sol's power as an ultranatural is that time and space will bend to accomodate for him. This is the reason for all of the various Sol's not being doomed timelines, as Sol can break timeloops and they will obediently wrap around to let Sol bypass. In addition, Sol, being in tune with the universe, is immune to some of the effects produced by Prima Materia, and as such can break MacGuffins. Star Power Omnitrix Prime Other Powers Trivia *Did you know that someone took the name Sol already? I'm kind of offended, but whatever. *Sol is ''kind of ''a self insert of the author, Sol. To be honest, he's more of a flanderization of Sol. *Sol is colorblind. Why? Because the irl Sol is colorblind and I'm too lazy to write descriptions of everything. *Sol's blood type is O, the same as the author's. *Sol is inspired by the following characters: **Sol (duh) **Dave Strider and John Egbert from Homestuck **Scott Pilgrim **Ash Ketchum, from Pokemon **Dan Kuso, from Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters